


It All Started With a Smile

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [6]
Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: It stops as it starts: with a smile.





	It All Started With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



It all started with a smile. A flash of teeth, showing the mood, throwing a dare,  _ try to take me if you think you can,  _ easy and simple as the raised muzzle of a gun. Gren had been a soldier in a squad, a soldier in an army, a soldier who survived war--  _ politely armed _ is significantly less useful than being  _ a trifle crazy, _ even if he hates to play that card. It's an ugly thing. It hurts to do so. He would much, much rather prefer if the world would simply  _ stop _ around a smile.

This one does. It's just enough of a smile and just enough of a warning, and the guys who'd been moving to stand and  _ help _ the newcomer in his fight with the rowdy locals sit themselves placidly back down in their seats. He lets it soften, closes his lips to hide his teeth, lets it turn sweet and distantly pleasant, distracted.

The stranger is doing just fine, despite the devil-may-care smile,  _ come hither, _ a dare of it's own. Gren would have laughed if it hadn't of worked so well-- he was a good kid, young, looking for a brother who'd been lost, somewhere, somehow, and could have been here. It wasn't the youth's fault that Jericho had decided to start something. It wasn't his fault that Jericho's friends had started in. It wasn't going to be  _ Gren's _ fault if everyone else stood up when he told them  _ don't you dare. _

It stops as it starts: with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who I had cameo'd in here, alas...


End file.
